Chaltim Family
The Chaltim Family are the rulers of the Maldorian Empire, and have been since its inception. A proud line of royalty stretching back for thousands of years, they have held Maldor and Morsis against an array of threats from across Ranos. List of Rulers The Emperors and Empresses of the Maldorian Empire. Dates given are their years on the throne. After J'Kartor *Emperor Golyar I, Founder of the Maldorian Empire (0.AJ-53.AJ) *Emperor Marten I (53.AJ-85.AJ) *Emperor Golyar II (85.AJ-109.AJ) *Emperor Sevan the Builder (109.AJ-149.AJ) *Empress Katarina I the Fierce (149.AJ-200.AJ) *Emperor Golyar III (200.AJ-210.AJ) *Emperor Marten II (210.AJ-233.AJ) *Emperor Marcel I (233.AJ-301.AJ) *Emperor Robert (301.AJ-310.AJ) *Emperor Golyar IV (310.AJ-342.AJ) *Empress Tralia (342.AJ-396.AJ) *Empress Katarina II (396.AJ-444.AJ) *Empress Mary the Pious (444.AJ-460.AJ) *Emperor Alric (460.AJ-496.AJ) *Emperor Golyar V The Reborn (496.AJ-523.AJ) *Emperor Marten III (523.AJ-542.AJ) *Emperor Torvold (542.AJ-589.AJ) *Empress Melissa (589.AJ-620.AJ) *Emperor Fredan (620.AJ-622.AJ) *Emperor Markos I The Young (622.AJ-680.AJ) *Emperor Karl (680.AJ-713.AJ) *Emperor Tobin (713.AJ-735.AJ) *Emperor Renald the Brave (735.AJ-792.AJ) *Empress Katarina III (792.AJ-829.AJ) *Emperor Harald One-Eye (829.AJ-860.AJ) *Emperor Marcel II (860.AJ-903.AJ) *Emperor Golyar VI (903.AJ-942.AJ) *Emperor Davin I the Lesser (942.AJ-977.AJ) *Empress Irina (977.AJ-1000.AJ) *Emperor Edvin the Tall (1000.AJ-1038.AJ) *Emperor Markos II (1038.AJ-1060.AJ) *Emperor Marcel III (1060.AJ-1101.AJ) *Emperor Yarek the Lame (1101.AJ-1119,AJ) *Emperor Gregor I (1119.AJ-1146.AJ) *Emperor Torrhen the Strong (1146.AJ-1173.AJ) *Emperor Steran (1173.AJ-1205.AJ) *Empress Maldine the Wise (1205.AJ-1281.AJ) After Garmos *Emperor Davin II the Greater (2.AG-54.AG) *Empress Edwina I (54.AG-99.AG) * * *Emperor Durias Chaltim II (979.AG-) Other Chaltims Famous members of the family who accomplished great deeds in spite of not holding the throne. *'Harron Chaltim' (2.AJ-93.AJ) - Second son of Golyar Chaltim. Responsible for creating the Maldorian Legions, and was noted for his friendly relations with the Elves of Elytar. Was remarkably long-lived and neglected to take the position of Emperor in favour of retiring in Elytar. Was rumoured to have found love with Cerin Mox, niece of the famed Elven General Calemo Mox. *'Jon Chaltim' (993.AG-1019.AG) - Firstborn son of Durias Chaltim II. Was greatly loved by his people and married Lady Rina Malbos in 1012.AG and fathered a daughter, Julia Chaltim, a year later. While next in line to the throne, Jon and his wife were killed in an ambush in 1019.AG when their procession was assaulted by a large Korundite Elf raiding party, costing the Maldorian Empire one of it's finest leaders. *'Ezekiel Chaltim' (1000.AG-) - The younger son of Durias Chaltim II, Ezekiel was seen as something of a problem child and had little concern for anything other than swordsmanship and adventure. When his brother Jon was killed, the nineteen year-old Ezekiel was next in line for a throne he never wanted. After a year of unhappiness he departed Alanon in secret and headed west to fight for various mercenary groups. It is assumed that the Royal Family disowned him after this incident as Percival Chaltim was made heir to the throne. By 1034.AG he's still missing and is generally thought to have either died or taken up a new name, making him hard to track by Imperial Agents.